Lady Gobbler
Lady Gobbler is the villainous alter ego of Grandmami Aves and the oldest member of the Flock of Fury. Her name comes from the Turkey bird species and her costume theme's color is Orange. Jorge answered on his Twitter that her real name is Pachita. Appearance Lady Gobbler dons a huge collar that resembles turkey feathers and a gray dress underneath her black suit, as well as black gloves. She also usually carries a scepter/cane with a handle shaped like the head of a turkey. She keeps her hair neatly pinned back in a bun, which is exposed from the back of her helmet. History Early life Lady Gobbler was originally in a relationship with to Puma Loco and of all their Rivera/Aves relationship, they took theirs to the point of being engaged. However, on their wedding day, he left her at the altar for his future wife, and Rodolfo's mother, Dora. This act would not be forgotten or forgiven, as she continues to strive for his demise. In Series Lady Gobbler functions as the head of the Flock of Fury, being the oldest member, as well as the mother of Voltura and Grandmother of Black Cuervo, respectively. She's a conniving old woman with plenty of tricks up her sleeve, such as tricking Manny into bringing a spy camera into his house in Eye Caramba. Gobbler is a fearsome fighter despite her age, as she's able to hold her own against heroes and other villains alike. However, accidentally leaking important information seems to be a weak point in her career of villainy, as she unintentionally informed El Tigre of the Flock's ploy to steal Municipal President Rodriguez's solid gold yacht, as seen in Tigre+Cuervo Forever. Along with this, another major weak point is her ongoing yearni for Puma Loco, as it's distracted her from fighting many a time. Skills and Powers Not having any actual superpowers, Lady Gobbler relies on her wits and laser weapons, especially because of her age. She also has: *Her rocket-boosters to grant flight * Decent acrobatic skills * Egg shaped bombs (which she pulls from seemingly nowhere) * The laser cannon resulting from the combination the Flock's laser weapons Episodes *Eye Caramba *Tigre + Cuervo Forever Minors *Enter the Cuervo *Fool Speed Ahead *Clash of the Titan *Burrito's Little Helper *The Good, The Bad, and the Tigre *The Cuervo Project *No Boots, No Belt, No Brero Trivia * She has a seething hatred for the Rivera family because of Puma Loco's actions. ** This still goes on through the series' continuity. * Her concept art has her looking a little differently. She has gobblers on her helmet when in the actual series, she doesn't. * She apparently has no concept of 'decent times to call cuervo into action' (see: she called zoe in the middle of a school day). * She also has a tendency to spoil crime plans, for instance, she blurted out that the Flock of Fury was going to steal Municipal President Rodriguez's solid gold yacht. * She has a glass eye, as seen in "Eye Caramba". * The only time she is seen without her helmet is in "The Cuervo Project". * She is the only member of the Flock of Fury to not be voice by a female. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supervillains Category:Alter egos Category:Mothers Category:Humans